A Night of Fighting Leads To Revised
by Lustfully Forbidden
Summary: Non cannon piece, fem slash two women forming a friendship don't like this type of story don't read, a first time story between Sarah and Cameron, a revision of the original hope I caught all the typos and various other mistakes from the reviews...Thank you to my fans for reading my stories.


Disclaimers

1. I do not own Terminator Sarah Connor Chronicles and the characters thereof Josh Friedman and Warner brothers does.

2. This story is from my imagination.

3. Not a canon piece...please do not place in season one. It could fit after season two...if there is ever a season three, only if Syfy or Fox wizen up.

4. My thanks to the people trying to save Terminator Sarah Connor Chronicles keep up the work, I threw in the towel twice so far, for some reason you inspire myself and others to pick it up again.

5. In the final episode of season two the show character "Sarah Connor" reminded me of "Terminator 2 Judgment Day's" "Sarah Connor" receiving a thumbs up from a model that was her nemesis turned friend. In the vehicle Sarah didn't shudder from looking Cameron in the face and asking, "How far away from 100% are you? I need you to handle John Henry while John and I talk to Weaver".

6. Written in the AUDIENCE perspective.

**Fade in**

{Outside of a rundown warehouse}

Inside we hear grunts, groans, and the occasional sound of metal hitting on metal.

As we walk closer to the warehouse we hear the mumble of voices. We walk through the open side door. We hear a clang as metal hits metal.

A determined voice says, "Cameron, stop playing with the terminator and finish setting the charges. We have six minutes before the first one goes off".

"Yes Sarah". Is the only response we hear.

As our eyes adjust to the dim lighting we see a slip of a girl knee a man in the chest. She pulls down an electrical cord that is sparking. She touches it to his neck and he falls with a thud. She pulls a knife from her boot then she cuts into the skin of his head, with a flick of her wrist she flips the skin back revealing a shiny metal lid. Taking pliers from the other side of her boot, she twists then pulls the lid free with the terminator's chip attached to it. Then she smashes the chip. She sets two bombs on either side of the body and sets the timer for four minutes as she says,

"Sarah, we have only four minutes to get to safety. Are you done?"

"Yes, girlie I am. Let's go".

We get to the middle of the warehouse when we see two blurs run by us. We start to follow, but there is immense heat behind us. It overtakes us and the slip of a girl. When we stop running because of the heat. She keeps running; not screaming in pain just running. The heat is so hot it takes our breath away. We cannot scream as we look on as the girl runs out the door to safety.

She is outside when we hear her say, "Sarah, stop running we have a problem".

"What's the problem"? Sarah asks as she turns around.

"I have no tissue".

"Oh, is that all". Sarah runs her eyes from shinny skull to shinny feet; trying to hide her fear. Sensing her fear Cameron says, "Sarah, I am still me and I could never hurt you".

"Tell that to my head because my eyes don't believe you".

"Sarah, sirens are coming we have to go".

"Can't move...nope frozen...can't go anywhere".

"That is okay, I will carry you to the truck". Picking Sarah up in bridal fashion Cameron states,

"I am driving". We painfully make it to the door just as they drive away. The police don't even know they were there.

A few painless moments later we find ourselves outside of the safe house. We see Sarah finally glancing at Cameron and asks,

"Does it hurt you to have no skin"?

"No, it just makes my sensors more sensitive".

"Good then why don't we go inside and talk. I need coffee and you need...I don't know what you need, but we'll talk and then tell John". In the kitchen after Sarah makes coffee she yells upstairs, "_John, can you come here? John, you home_"?

"I hear music in his room he might be wearing headphones".

"You stay here, Cam, I'll go get him".

"Sarah, I should get dressed first".

"Good idea, seeing you without a face might be hard enough for him to grasp". Sarah holds up her hand to stop Cameron's questions while continuing to say;

"Just get dressed, girlie".

"Thank you".

"For what Cameron"?

"You called me Cam".

"Oh, that don't worry about it. You could think of it as human error. Or you could think that you saved us enough to have earned it".

"Sarah, you do not error, so I well think it is the latter. Anyway, thank you".

"Nice of you to think so, but you're welcome none the less". Upstairs in her room Cameron puts on a tank top, underwear, jeans, socks, her leather jacket, leather gloves, and her motorcycle boots. Extending her hearing Cameron hears Sarah and John talking in the boy's bedroom. We look down the hall as Cameron knocks on the bedroom door once and says, "I'll be in the kitchen". In the kitchen Cameron stares out the window scanning the area for police and enemy terminators. Hearing footsteps approaching the stairs, Cameron, gets Sarah's coffee ready and sets it in front of an empty chair. She also gets a glass of water for John. Cameron sits down with her coffee. We see Sarah walk into the kitchen and sit down at the chair with her coffee. She takes a sip and says, "I explained to John the best that I could about what happened to you, but I don't know how you got burnt and I didn't".

"At a certain point of tissue deterioration, caused by fire. My system sets off my only canister of halon gas. It makes sure the fire does not damage my circuits on the inside, but it also makes sure that the fire does not get ahead of me; so you were protected"...Sarah interrupts Cameron by saying, "Because I was ahead of you...your halon gas protected me". Fighting back a smile Sarah continues, "Thank you".

"You are welcome, Sarah". John plops down in the empty chair by his mom. He looks across at a skinless Cameron and says, "Yeah, thank you for saving mom. Next time though try and keep your skin on. Right now you look freakish". Cameron's eyes flash from blue to red and back to blue when she says, "I will try to keep your suggestion in mind, the next time I am fighting a triple eight, in a warehouse that Sarah and I are setting bombs in". Looking toward Sarah Cameron grabs her hand as she states, "I am going to check the outside perimeter". Cameron leaves the kitchen missing the hard look Sarah gives John.

Cameron escapes to the outside with her thoughts running, "_Why did I touch Sarah's hand? Why did I have to touch her at all? I am a terminator. I shouldn't touch a human at all_". We walk closer to a tree and sneak a look around it. We see that Cameron is standing in the middle of the yard, looking up at the stars when she vocally says, "There is no need for you to be outside. The temperature is colder tonight than last night, you might get cold". A soft voice says in response, "Girlie, I won't get cold if you hold me in your protective arms". In a strangled voice Cameron responds, "I cannot hold you...I never learned how". Sarah grabs a hold of Cameron's wrists and opens her arms; Sarah steps up close to Cameron, turns around, and closes the arms around her waist saying, "This is how you hold someone front to back. It's easy to learn, there are others you need to learn, but right now this will do".

"This is warming you how"?

"Well, let's see, when someone is held by someone that likes or cares for them it warms their heart. And the warm heart heats the body, so that's how someone like you can warm someone like me".

"Thank you, for explaining. How long is it mandatory for one to be held"?

"However long it takes is the usual answer. Or until I say I am going to bed, whichever comes first".

"Why do you want to be held by me? I am a machine, you hate us". Sarah turns around in Cameron's arms and puts her arms around Cameron's neck and states, "You are now holding me face to face. I only hate the "machines" as you say that went after me and then my son. One was a T-101 and the other a T-1000. Both machines almost succeeded at their missions. The protectors the resistance sent made it possible for me to defeat the first terminator by myself. And then defeat the second terminator with the help of a friend. You, see Cam, the first protector was John's father. I only knew him for a short time, but I felt loved when I was next to him. The second protector I got to know as a friend, but I didn't feel loved. With you though it feels different, I feel protected when I'm next to you, I feel a friendship building between us, and if I'm lucky enough you...I mean "we" just might find love". As she finishes talking Sarah kisses Cameron's metal cheek.

The End


End file.
